candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Marzipan Mine
- | characters = Mario | champion = Candid Caver | new = ( ) | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard - Hard }} Story Mario uses a pickaxe to excavate the ground, searching for a rock candy. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, locked magic mixers can spawn icing when unlocked for the first time in level 1648. Levels Marzipan Mine is a somewhat hard - hard episode. It contains three somewhat hard levels: , and , two hard levels: and , and two very hard levels: and . Overall, this episode is much easier than the previous episode, Milky Marina. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |114,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |155,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |102,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= W111 bg (Old).jpg|Episode story (old, incomplete scene) EP111 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 1641 Reality before.png|Level 1641 - (before candies settle)|link=Level 1641 Level 1641 Reality after.png|Level 1641 - (after candies settle)|link=Level 1641 Level 1642 V6 HTML5.png|Level 1642 - |link=Level 1642 Level 1643 V3 HTML5.png|Level 1643 - |link=Level 1643 Level 1644 Reality 3rd Version.png|Level 1644 - |link=Level 1644 Level 1645 Reality.png|Level 1645 - |link=Level 1645 Level 1646 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1646 - |link=Level 1646 Level 1647 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1647 - |link=Level 1647 Level 1648 Reality.png|Level 1648 - |link=Level 1648 Level 1649 Reality Buffed.png|Level 1649 - |link=Level 1649 Level 1650 Reality Nerfed.png|Level 1650 - |link=Level 1650 Level 1651 V5 HTML5.png|Level 1651 - |link=Level 1651 Level 1652 Reality.png|Level 1652 - |link=Level 1652 Level 1653 Reality.png|Level 1653 - |link=Level 1653 Level 1654 Reality.png|Level 1654 - |link=Level 1654 Level 1655 V5 HTML5.png|Level 1655 - |link=Level 1655 |-| Champion title= Candid Caver.png|Champion title|link=Candid Caver Episode 111 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 111 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Marzipanmine.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the 111th episode in Reality. The first level of this episode starts out with red, green, and blue candies arranged in number "111" (compared to the "M" in level 1000, "100" in level 1476). *This level takes place near Fudge Islands, which is 86 episodes prior. Unlike Fudge Islands, this level takes place at ground-level (Fudge Islands takes place at the sky), and there is no cutscene, just a still image. *Marzipan is a type of confection used to decorate cakes and is made from such ingredients as egg whites, sugar and almonds. *This episode shares its first word with Marzipan Meadow and Marzipan Maze. Category:World finales (Flash) Category:Episodes released in 2016 Category:Cave-themed episodes Category:World openers (HTML5)